Bleeding
by Alytiger
Summary: Equius dies, but the something that snapped in Gamzee seems to heal(?) when he sees Nepeta so she gets to live. [Be prepared for tears and sweet flashbacks and a demonic ending. Rated M for Gamzee's language]


_So I had a cute/creepy idea for a fic and then it took on a life of its own. Be warned that I, the author, got emotional and sniffly while writing this._

* * *

They could hear the honking growing steadily closer. "Nepeta you need to hide!" Equius says as he pushes her towards the wall vent. "I shall protect you from the high blood."

Nepeta feels her heart squeeze in her chest. "I am a mighty huntress and I shall fight with you!"

...

 _Equius was very brave. He left his hive without his Lusis this time! Well it might be a little scary, but he was STRONG and nothing can hurt a STRONG troll like Equius._

 _There was a rustle in the trees and Equius raised the bow he was carrying. He was a highblood gentletroll and he used the weaponkind of highblood gentletrolls. The bow snapped and Equius heard a giggle in the trees._

" _You won't catch anything like that!" A very small troll dressed horn to toe in olive landed on the ground in front of Equius. She had a smudge of blood on both her fangs and clawkind. "You should use your hands like me!"_

 _Equius jumped back from the small savage. "Are you going to kill me? My Lusis says that lowbloods are vicious and try to kill good trolls like me."_

 _The small troll laughed a tinkling laugh and wiped the blood onto her clothes. "My name is Nepeta and I won't hurt you. A mighty huntress only kills for food and you don't look very tasty."_

 _..._

She tenderly placed a hand on his arm, making sure her clawkind did not touch him. "I know you do not want to fight Gamzee."

The horse-boy smiled down at the cat-girl. "I shall protect my moirail with my life, please let me do this Nepeta." With a sigh and one last worried look Nepeta crawled into vent.

She peered through the slits and saw her best friend flinch ever so slightly every time Gamzee honked. She longed to be out there with him as his comforter and protector but she would follow his orders this once.

"Where's cat-sis Equius?" Gamzee growled, staring Equius eye-to-eye. The slimmer troll haphazardly waved his clubs around as he waited for the answer that the blue blood would not give. " **Answer your highblood Equius! OBEY ME AND THE POWER I WEILD FROM THE SUBJUGULARTORS!** "

Nepeta could see that her moirail's blood called for him to submit to Gamzee, but his loyalty to her was stronger. "You will not harm her highblood."

Gamzee's face went blank. "Fine. **If you shall not tell me I shall FIND HER MYSELF.** " With those words the glassy-eyed highblood attacked Nepeta's moirail with a wild abandon. Equius raised that stupid bow and the olive blood almost gave her position away by telling her friend to drop the useless weapon, but she bit her tongue and watched as Gamzee stole the now-broken weapon and used it to strangle the life out of Nepeta's other half.

She sobbed into her arms as she watched the light go out of Equius' eyes as blue blood dripped from around the string.

...

 _Equius grunted as yet another bow string snapped and sliced his arm. "Why don't I teach you how to fight like me? Clawkind is a clawsome strife specibus." She giggled at her own pun._

 _Her friend frowned. "I will fight with a bow because it is what I should do."_

 _Nepeta cocked her head to the side. "But you keep bleeding." She inched closer and ran her fingers sadly over the weeping lines._

 _"I am STRONG. I bleed STRENGTH and I shall keep practicing."_

 _Nepeta watched the blood flow out of his arms with a small smile now. She still bandaged his arms after practice, but she developed a new love for the color. Equius would just smile a little wider every time she wore the color of her new moirail._

 _..._

The same blue that she adorned her body with. Her favorite shade of blue. Nepeta wiped the tears from her face and winced when she saw the blue color painted onto her nails. Filled with a renewed purpose she pounced from the vent and attempted to avenge her moirail. Gamzee caught her hand before it could do no more damage than scratch his face. "Ah, the mighty huntress. Hello cat-sis." Gamzee crooned as he dragged a hissing and fighting Nepeta down the hall like a child would drag a half-forgotten toy behind him.

Gamzee stopped in front of a closed door. He turned to the still yowling troll and ripped off her clawkind before finally knocking her unconscious with a club.

Nepeta awoke slowly; she hurt all over. "I think we spared to hard, Equius. E-equius?" As her moirail's name left her lips the cat-girl sat up with a gasp, of both shock and pain, as she remember what had happened before she was knocked unconscious. " **EQUIUS!** " Nepeta yowled out in grief as she pounced at the door. She landed against it with a painful thud. "I need you." She sniffled as she pawed uselessly at the door. "You could muscle us out of this."

Nepeta had begun to doze against the exit when she was flung backwards as it opened. She landed in a crouch, yowled and held her hands up in a way that would have been more effective if her clawkind had not been taken from her. "HeY tHeRe CaT-sIs. ArE yOu HuNgRy?" Gamzee slunk through the door. Something was off about him, but in her grief-stricken, concussed state she should not figure out what it was. "I bRoUgHt YoU sOmE wIcKeD fOoD. wOuLdN't WaNt My MoThEr FuCkInG fAvOrItE gIrL tO sTaRvE nOw WoUlD wE?"

Nepeta stood from her crouched position on the floor, standing as tall as her short frame would allow. "I will take **nothing** from you! I would rather die and join my moirail!" She hissed the sentence and watched in horror as he dropped the plate and rushed her.

He pinned her body against the wall, using his arms as a cage. "I MADE YOU SOME MOTHER FUCKING FOOD AND YOU WILL BE AS GREATFULL **AS IF THE MOTHER FUCKING SUBJUGULATORS COOKED YOU THIS SHIT PERSONALLY** DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He glowered and huffed and slammed a fist into the wall near her head. Nepeta flinched and instantly mentally scolded herself. A mighty pouncebeast did not cower in the face of danger and neither did a mighty huntress!

Gamzee cocked his head to the side, as if he heard someone calling for him just out of Nepeta's hearing. He dropped his hands, turned, and left the cat-girl to collapse to the ground and sob. "Meowrail I need you!"

What seemed like days passed and Gamzee had not returned to her again. At the end of the second day she succumbs to hunger and ate the food the highblood had dropped of the food. Even after the floor had been licked clean many times over Gamzee still did not return and Nepeta only had the energy to lie on the ground and concentrate on not dying. Why couldn't she die again? "Equius" She croaked with determination as she filled with new purpose to live. If she died then her moirail had died for nothing.

The door slowly cracked open and Nepeta shut her eyes to the light. "HeY tHeRe CaT-sIs. I wAs FiNaLlY aBlE tO gEt AwAy FrOm KaRbRo, He'S bEeN sO nErVoUs AbOuT mE sInCe I tRiEd To KiLl EvErYoNe." Gamzee laughed to himself as he pet the half-dead troll. "It'S nOt My MoThEr FuCkInG fAuLt I rAn OuT oF sOpEr AnD tHe VoIcEs WeRe TeLlInG mE tO kIlL aLl YoU aSsHoLeS."

Nepeta weakly raised her head. "Help... Me…" She says as her head falls back to the ground with a thud.

The lanky troll seemed to notice her condition for the first time. "ShIt CaT-SiS i DiDn'T mEaN tO tAkE sO mOtHeR fUcKiNg LoNg! YoU'rE nOt SuPpOsEd To DiE." He procures some bottles from nowhere and forces them down her throat.

She lies on the ground still for a few moments longer. Nepeta feels a burn in the back of her throat and soon the room starts turning. She sits up and giggles at the clown. "I feel meowvelous."

Gamzee grins crookedly and picks up the loopy troll. "I mOtHeR fUcKiNg MiXeD uP sOmE SwEeT eLiXeR. nOt EnOuGh To MaKe A pIe BuT eNoUgH tO fEeL pReTtY dAmN mIrAcUlOuS. dO yOu FeEl MiRaCuLoUs CaT-sIs?"

"Everything is purrrfect Gamzee." The small troll says as her head lolls back.

"KaRbRo I dOnE mOtHeR fUcKiNg MeSsEd Up AnD i NeEd YoUr HeLp." Gamzee said as he slunk through the doors to where Karkat was staying.

Karkat jumps up and runs to his deranged moirail. "SHIT OH SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO GAMZEE? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO THIS TO HER?!"

Nepeta frowned. No one should be sad when she feels this purrfect! "It's okay Karkitty. Gamzee made me feel all better."

Karkat sighed. "WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS LATER GAMZEE, JUST LAY HER DOWN ON THE BED AND I'LL FIX HER UP AS BEST I CAN."

After weeks of Karkat slaving over her, Nepeta managed to make a full recovery. The first time she woke up completely healed and sober Nepeta was confused. What was she doing in Karkat's room? Her and Equius were… " **Equius**." Nepeta cried as she remember what happened. "I shall avenge your death Equius! I will kill Gamzee if it's the last thing I do!"

Karkat opened the door and heard her talking. With a sigh and a pained expression Karkat mixed some soper into her drink and ruffled his hair before bursting into the door wild eyed. "Oh thank Jegus that your awake! Quick eat this and I'll explain where we can go to find Gamzee."

The hungry troll nodded with blood lust in her eyes as she began to devour the meal. After a moment her eyes glazed over and she drunkenly smiled at Karkat. "Haiya Karkitty! Can we go play with Gamzee today?"

"Sure Nep. Let's go play with Gamzee." Karkat looked sadly at the formerly mighty huntress as she held his hand and skipped to his moirail's room. He didn't want anymore blood spilled by his family.

* * *

 _I did not want to end it like that. Damn it KK!_


End file.
